Plantão de Notícias JN º Jornal Nonsensacional
by Jackie's Unlimited SetUps
Summary: Plantão de Notícias JN º Jornal Nonsensacional. A Fic mais sem noção que eu já ouvi falar na minha vida! O.o dhausdhuasdhuashdusah


* * *

_**Plantão de Notícias do JN – Jornal Nonsensacional **__(N.A: Nonsense + Sensacional xD)_

__

(Entra a vinheta do Plantão Jornalístico da Grobo)

_**TamTamTamTamTamTamTamTamTam TamTamTamTamTamTamTamTamTamTaaaaaaaaaam**_

**Chátima Bernardes: **_(Expressão profundamente séria) _Não. Apesar dos montes de "Tam" que você acabou de ouvir não foi mais um avião da TAM que caiu. O caso é algo muito pior senhores espectadores.

**William Borgin**: _(A mesma expressão séria)_ Exatamente, Chátima. O mundo está em guerra. Explodiu em todos os lugares do mundo uma incrível onda de revolta contra uma das escritoras mais renomadas da história da Literatura. J. Killer, a criadora da famosa série de livro de Harry Potter, que recentemente tornou-se a maior serial killer da história da humanidade, está sendo literalmente caçada.

**Chátima Bernardes:**Nosso correspondente em Londres tem mais informações. Mal Marcado Looserkann.

_(Corta para grande cena de tumulto, o repórter espremido no meio de uma multidão ensandecida)_

**Mal Marcado Looserkan: **Chátima, a situação aqui em Londres está crítica! Desde o lançamento do último livro da série, a escritora britânica saiu em um tour pelo mundo, para a divulgação da obra e parece ter desaparecido do mapa! J. Killer foi acusada pela morte de mais de trinta pessoas, entre bruxos e trouxas. Os cidadãos londrinos fazem protestos em frente ao Palácio de Buckingham, mas a Rainha declarou instantes atrás que também está a procura da famosa serial killer. _(A multidão começa a ficar mais barulhenta)_ É quase impossível você fazer andar por aqui! As ruas estão tomadas! Quem fica parado é pisoteado! _(Cada vez mais barulhenta) _Os cidadãos de Londres estão sedentos! Até a polícia se juntou ao movimento! Não há quem possa... AHHHH!!!_(Repórter Soterrado Pela Multidão em Fúria)_

_(Cena sai do Ar. Corta pra o estúdio no Brasil)_

**Chátima Bernardes: **_(O.O³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³)_

**William Borgin: **_(Recuperando-se do susto)_ É... Bem..._(Pigarro, engasga com o catarro) _Cof, Cof!!!

_(Corta para Chátima)_

**Chátima Bernardes:** (O.O44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444)

_(Corta para Borgin)_

**William Borgin:** (Ofegante com o acesso de tosse) No Brasil também existem manifestações. Vamos com Caco de Vidro Barcellos para a Esplanada dos Ministérios, em Brasília. Caco de Vidro.

_(Corta pra Brasília. A Esplanada dos Ministérios Repleta)_

**Caco de Vidro Barcellos:** _(Gritando para conseguir ser ouvido)_ Borgin, os brasileiros estão revoltados com as últimas notícias. O desaparecimento de J. Killer subiu à cabeça de todo o cidadão do Brasil e eles protestam em frente à Esplanada, exigindo que o Governo tome alguma providência! Ninguém até agora aceitou direito todos os terríveis assassinatos cometidos por Killer. Eu tenho aqui ao meu lado, Borgin_(A câmera abre e engloba Caco de Vidro e uma mulher com os olhos esbugalhados)_ uma mulher que disse que Killer destruiu a família dela! Por que a senhora diz isso?

**Mulher:**_(A mulher agarra o microfone e grita desesperada)_ ELA MATOU O PAI DOS MEUS FILHOS!!!

**Caco de Vidro Barcellos:** Parece que temos aqui uma grande revelação que Killer não fez, Borgin! _(Diz para a câmera e então se volta para a mulher.)_ Qual era o nome do pai dos seus filhos, senhora:

**Mulher:** ERA DOBBY!!! _(Caco de Vidro: O.O)_ AQUELA MULHER DESAMALDA MATOU O PAI DOS MEUS FILHINHOS!!! O QUE SERÁ DOS MEUS DOBBYNHOS SEM O PAI DELES??? _(Três homens de branco de aproximam, colocando uma camisa de força na mulher)_ ELA PRECISA RESSUCITÁ-LO! O QUE SERÁ DE MIM??!?! DOBBY??? DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!_(Jogam a mulher na ambulância do manicômio)_

**Caco de Vidro Barcellos:** _(O.O²²²²²) _É-é, com você, Borgin.

_(Volta para o estúdio)_

**William Borgin:** (_O.O³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³)_

**Chátima Bernardes:** _(Recuperada)_ Ao vi-vivo de Roma, temos mais informações com Ilze Scrimgeour.

_(Corta para a Piazza de Trevi, milhares de manifestantes fantasiados como cosplays)_

**Ilze Scrimgeour:** _(Um cosplay muito mal feito da Trelawney olhando para Ilze)_ Roma nunca viu uma aglomeração como essa, Chátima. Reuniram-se aqui ao redor da Fontana do Trevi milhares de cosplayers da saga de Harry Potter. Eles vieram de toda a Europa para exigir à J. Killer que apareça e se retrate e que pague pelos seus crimes. _(Olha de rabo de olho pra Trelawney. Ô.o)_ O Pa-papa Chico Bento XVI fez uma declaração agora pouco afirmando que J. Killer está condenada e que ela não tem mais salvação.

**Cosplayer da Trelawney:** _(aponta o dedo para Ilze)_ Você vai morrer esta noite!

**Ilze Scrimgeour**_: (Ô.o)_ Chá-chátima.

_(De volta aos Estúdios)_

**Chátima Bernardes:** _(Ô.o³³³)_

**Willian Borgin:** _(ajeita a gravata)_ Marcos Chiuaua fala ao vivo da casa da escritora.

_(Corta para um cenário de guerra. Casas destruídas e pessoas com foices, tritões e tochas nas mãos)_

**Marcos Chiuaua:** A primeira impressão de quem chega aqui é de que voltamos no tempo. Isso parece uma cena Inquisição Espanhola! Os moradores de Edimburgo e de toda a Escócia vieram direto para a casa onde J. Killer viveu nos últimos anos. A casa foi arrombada e revirada, mas a escritora não foi encontrada. _(Ofegante, enquanto pessoas passam trombando nele)_ O mundo nunca viu uma mobilização desta magnitude contra uma mesma pessoa. Isso é completamente inédito._ (Um homem com uma tocha arranca a foice de Chiuaua)_

**Homem:** BLOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!! SHE'S GONNA PAY!!! FOR THE DEADS ONES!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! _(Apertando a tecla SAP do televisor:__**SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGUE!!! ELA VAI PAGARRRRRRR!!! PELOS MORTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSS!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**__) (Homem sai pulando e gritando, com o microfone)_

**Marcos Chiuaua:** _(Ô.o³ Manda cortar com um gesto)_

_(De volta pro estúdio)_

**Chátima Bernardes:** _(O.O__999999999999999999999999999999999__ Em estado de choque total)_

**William Borgin:** _(O.O__999999999999999999999999999999999999999__ Em estado de choque total e meio)_

_(Entra o símbolo da Grobo com os escritos: __**"Estamos com problemas técnicos. Lamentamos o Inconveniente"**_

_(Dez minutos depois, volta ao estúdio, Chátima e Borgin se foram)_

**William Quack:** _(Sério) _Lamentamos informar que os apresentadores Chátima Bernardes e William Borgin entram em estado de choque e foram internados no sanatório mais próximo. Continuemos o nosso plantão. Sérgio.

**Sérgio Chapeleiro Maluco:** Acabamos de receber a informação de que o presidente dos Estados Fudidos da América, George Arbusto, ordenou a retirada de suas tropas do Iraque e colocou-a na caça de J. Killer. A escritora realmente conquistou a inimizade do seu público com as suas últimas declarações. Vamos ao vivo da Praça da Sé, em São Paulo. Monalisa Torrone.

(_Corta pra Praça da Sé, as torcidas do Curintia, Parmera e Sunpaulo em massa)_

**Monalisa Torrone:** Parece até final de Copa do Mundo, Chapeleiro Maluco! E é uma cena rara de se ver! As três maiores torcidas rivais da cidade de São Paulo estão aqui, unidas com um único propósito! Clamar por justiça a qualquer preço! Vamos falar aqui com um torcedor do Curintia pra saber a opinião dele. Você aqui, rapaz! _(Puxa um cara de gorro do Curintia)_ O que você acha da atitude de Killer, desaparecendo de pois de cometer tantos assassinatos de dizer tantas atrocidades.

**Torcedor do Curintia:** Ae! Mó vacilo, saca?! A mina foi lá, meteu bala nos cara e se escafede? Num qué pagá pelo qui feiz?? Vacilo, aí! E ainda ela vai e fala que o velho lá é Bambi??? Pô, o cara é nosso Mano, tá ligada? Mó vacilo, mew... Mó vacilo! Aee! Nóis num vai deixá assim, valew? A Fiel já tá toda unida pra catá ela, mano. Nóis tá na segunda, mais nóis pega ela qualqué dia da semana, tá ligada, Torrone? _(Olha pra Monalisa Torrone)_ Falando em Torrone... Sabia que eu me amarro num Torrone?

**Monalisa Torrone:** _(Ô.o)_ Chapeleiro.

_(De volta aos estúdios)_

**Sérgio Chapeleiro Maluco:** _(O.O)_ É-é... É..._(O.O³)_

_(Corta para William Quack)_

**William Quack:** Bem... _(Pigarro)_ Agora... _(aperta o ponto na orelha)_ Como?_ (Ouve... O.O) _Notícia de última hora! Conseguimos contato direto com um correspondente mais do que especial. Ao vivo, de algum lugar da Grã-Bretanha, fala Rita Skeeter, direto de Hogwarts!

_(Corta para os Jardins de Hogwarts, um aglomerado de pessoas ao fundo, Rita Skeeter no destaque)_

_**TECLA SAP (ON)**_

**Skeeter:**_(Palitando um dente com a unha comprida, ajeitando o cabelo com a outra)_

**Voz do Além:** Érr.. Rita, tá no ar.

**Skeeter:**_(Palitando o dente) _Quê? AH! _(O.O )_ Tá no ar! _(sorriso "trinta e dois dentes")_ Olá, cidadãos do mundo! Aqui quem fala é a primeira, única e insubstituível, Rita Skeeter, na primeira transmissão de Hogwarts para a TV dos trouxas! _(piscada sexy) _As últimas notícias a respeito da J. Killer não revoltaram apenas os trouxas que acompanharam a série durante dez anos... Eles não tinham mais nada o que fazer? _(Resmunga em um tom bem audível) _Depois das últimas mortes e declarações de Killer e do seu inesperado desaparecimento, os personagens da série realmente se revoltaram! Todos aqueles que sobreviveram se reuniram aqui, em Hogwarts, para protestar contra as decisões tomadas por Killer a respeito da trama... _(silêncio)_

**Voz do Além:** Vai entrevistar alguém!

**Skeeter:** Só eu não sou o bastante???? _(revoltada.) _Humpf! Pois bem! Vamos conversar com... _(procura alguém por perto e puxa o primeiro que vê)_ HÁ! Professor Horace Slughorn! Pode dar uma palavrinha para a TV dos trouxas?

**Slughorn:** Humm? _(levemente surpreso)_ OOOOOHHH!!! A TV dos trouxas, é claro! Claro que sim! Claro, claro! Mas antes, Rita. Obrigada pela lembrança que me mandou na semana passada! E parabéns, eu sempre soube que você chegaria longe!

**Skeeter:** Imagiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiina, Professor! Foi um prazeeeer!!! _( Cara de orifício anal ¬¬)_ É sempre um prazer para mim lhe dar presentes já que foi o senhor quem me lançou...

**Voz do Além:**_ (Pigarro)_

**Skeeter:** AH, SIM!!!! _(se recompõe)_ Professor Slughorn, o senhor concorda com as últimas declarações que Killer fez a respeito do nosso mundo.

**Slughorn:**_(toma o microfone da mão de Skeeter) _Obrigada, Rita. Olha, devo confessar que já esperava que Killer aprontasse uma dessas! Ela sempre foi uma menina levada! Hehehe... Não vou dizer que nunca suspeitei da sexualidade de Albus. Toda aquela loucura dele devia significar alguma coisa não? _(Rita tenta pegar o microfone de volta, Slughorn não deixa)_ Agora, a respeito das mortes... Foi realmente lamentável todas as pessoas que ela matou! Completamente desnecessário. Ela exagerou na dose... Tsc tsc tsc... Ela tinha tanto futuro! Até parece que foi ontem que ela me criou, foi numa linda tarde de...

**Skeeter:** ESTUPEFAÇA! _(Ò.ó Estupora Slughorn e pega o microfone de volta) _Como eu ia dizendo, a multidão está clamando pela presença de sua criadora.

**Voz do Além:** Outra entrevista!

**Skeeter:** Tá falando sério?!?!_ ( ¬¬ ) _OK! OKAY!!! Vejamos... _(procurando.) _HÁ! _(Corre até um ser enorme)_ Estamos aqui com o mestiço meio-gigante Rubeus Hagrid. Rubeus nos dê uma palavrinha aqui, sim?

**Hagrid**: ÊH?

**Skeeter:**_ ( ¬¬ ) _Tenha santa paciê... Hagrid, você acha que era realmente necessária tantas mortes?

**Hagrid:** BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!_(esgoelando)_

**Skeeter:**_(O.O³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³)_

**Hagrid:** POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE????? O COITADO DO FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!!!! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! O LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPIIIIIIIIIN!!! TINHA ACABADO DE SER PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!!! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! _(se matando de tanto chorar)_ COMO A KILLER PODE FAZER ISSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO???????????????? POR QUE ELA NÃO ME LEVOU NO LUGAR DELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES??? BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

**Skeeter:**_(sai correndo de perto de Hagrid)_ Eu, hein? WTF! _(O.O, ainda assustada)_ Que cara mais escandaloso, eu não..._(ouvem-se gritos ao fundo)_ O que é isso? _(Ô.o, vai atrás da origem.)_ NÃO CREIOOOOOOOOOOO!!! OFMG!!! _(grita, sorriso radiante, vira-se para câmera)_ Isso sim é inédito! Vocês verão agora, pela primeira vez e em primeira mão, Albus Dumbledore completamente fora de si!_ (Corre até a porta do Saguão de entrada onde Minerva McGonagall aparece segurando o quadro de Dumbledore nas mãos)_

**Quadro de Dumbledore: **EU NÃO SOU GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! _(gritando, desesperado,_ _arranhando o rosto)_ MAS QUE DROGA!!! QUEM A KILLER PENSA QUE É PARA ME DIFAMAR DESSA MANEIRA?!?!?!?!? EU SOU HETEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! PERGUNTEM PRA MINERVA! PERGUNTEM PRA MINERVA!!!! AI SE EU ESTIVESSE VIVOOOO!!! FOI POR ISSO QUE VOCÊ ME MATOU, NÃO É KILLER??? PRA MIM NÃO TE ARREMBATAR QUANDO VOCÊ SOLTASSE ESSA INFÂMIA!!! EU TE PEGO NO ALÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉM!!!!

**Skeeter:**_(O.O³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³)_ Encerramos com essa imagem deprimente...

_(Volta para os estúdios)_

**William Quack:** _(O.O³³³³³³³³³³³³³³ Estado Letárgico Patológico)_

**Sérgio Chapeleiro Maluco**: _(O.O³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³ Estado Letárgico Irrecuperável)_

_(Entra vinheta do Plantão Jornalístico da Grobo)_

_**TamTamTamTamTamTamTamTamTam TamTamTamTamTamTamTamTamTamTaaaaaaaaaam**_

_**NÃO É OUTRO AVIÃO, FLUÍDO EJACULÁTÓRIO!!!!**_

_(Fim da Transmissão)_

* * *

_**N.A.:**__ Tipo... dhasudhasudhuashduahud Essa é a fan fic mais sem noção que eu já escrevi em toda a minha vida! xD dhasudhuashduashduashduashdu Assim, eu terminei de escrever e postar o segundo Capítulo de __**TUC **__e fui deitar, cochilar um pouco que tá chovendo e o clima tá perfeito pra dormir! xD Aí, não sei como, deitada ali na minha caminha, essa idéia surgiu prontinha na minha cabeça! xD hduashduashduashduash Eu tava rindo tanto só de imaginar que não pude deixar de sair da minha cama e vir colocá-lo no papel! xD Só espero que a J.K. não leve a sério essa brincadeira! Dhausdhusahduashd Cara, que besteira tamanho Grawp (Grope) eu acabei de escrever! Dhasudhsauhdsuahduashdu Maior perda de tempo! (Y) Espero que pelo menos dê pra rir um pouco! ;D_

→ _Tash LeBeau_


End file.
